


Eclipse

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, akiteru is the best brother in the world tbh, i posted this last year in brazilian websites lmao i'm so late, i wanted to translate this before posting here along with other fanfics but i have no time whyyyy, kei's birthday
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei sempre gostou de astronomia, e Akiteru sabia disso. Quando seu aniversário coincidiu com um evento astronômico raro, o mais velho resolveu presenteá-lo com algo especial - o que ele não esperava era que ambos ganhariam algo ainda mais importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! e seus personagens não são meus, e sim do Haruichi Furudate. 
> 
> Essa fic está seguindo os prompts do dia 8 do Tsukibros Week e dia 2 do Akiteru Week no Tumblr, porque os dois eventos tem datas e prompts que coincidem :v Os prompts foram Moongazing para a Tsukibros Week e Blood Moon para a Akiteru Week.
> 
> Menciona bastante os acontecimentos do capítulo 88 do mangá/episódio 8 do anime.
> 
> É uma fic de aniversário, então apesar do angst todo, tem um final mais feliz -q
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

Por algum motivo que ele não sabia explicar, Kei Tsukishima não conseguia dormir. O dia seguinte seria como qualquer outro, com a mesma rotina de sempre; casa, escola, clube de vôlei. Nada diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Não havia, portanto, o menor motivo para estar insone.

O garoto experimentou se revirar na cama de solteiro, buscando uma posição que fosse confortável o bastante. Nenhuma lhe agradou. Brigou com os lençóis, cobrindo e descobrindo os pés, as costas, e seus braços longos, mas também não adiantou. O clima estava agradável, de qualquer forma, então o rapaz sabia que não estava sem conseguir dormir por estar sentindo calor ou frio demais. Ele também não conseguia identificar nenhum sinal de desconforto em seu corpo - nenhum lugar doía, coçava ou ardia, e ele sabia que estava perfeitamente saudável.

Era frustrante não ser capaz de saber o motivo de sua insônia. Kei sabia que a melhor maneira para adormecer numa noite assim era identificando o problema e combatendo-o, mas isso era impossível quando ele não conseguia pensar no motivo para permanecer acordado e ativo. Irritado, o rapaz sentou-se na cama, pegando os óculos que estavam na mesa de cabeceira e colocando-os em seu rosto, aproveitando para olhar o celular.

Era pouco mais de uma da manhã. Por um instante, Tsukishima pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Yamaguchi, mas era óbvio que seu melhor amigo deveria estar dormindo e babando no travesseiro naquele momento. O loiro experimentou jogar no aparelho e vasculhar a internet, mas nenhuma das atividades serviu para mantê-lo interessado. Sem ter muito o que fazer, suspirou. O sono não parecia que viria tão cedo, para o seu azar.

Seu olhar fixou-se na tela inicial do celular, que tinha como fundo uma imagem de um Velociraptor - cientificamente correto, com penas coloridas -, e ele passou o dedo pela tela, deslizando por entre os aplicativos até se cansar, o que aconteceu num intervalo de poucos segundos. Foi só então que o garoto se deu conta da data, que estava presente na parte de cima da tela, ao lado da hora.

Vinte e cinco de Setembro.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o seu aniversário. A data cairia no final de semana esse ano, em um domingo, e seu irmão mais velho estaria em casa para fazer-lhe companhia. Era, portanto, mais do que óbvio que ele faria questão de dar-lhe atenção.

A relação que Kei tinha com Akiteru não estava numa fase boa. Na verdade, ela estava enfraquecendo nos últimos anos, e por mais que o rapaz não gostasse disso, ele não conseguia ter a coragem de tentar arrumar aquilo tudo. Quando eles eram mais jovens, e Kei era apenas um garotinho, os dois eram incrivelmente unidos. O garoto se lembrava de como costumava passar muito tempo junto do irmão, e de como Akiteru gostava de sua companhia e vivia enchendo-o de carinho e atenção. De certa forma, ele era um exemplo de irmão mais velho, e a proximidade que ambos tinham naquela época com certeza era invejável.

Agora, porém, ela estava se desfazendo, tudo por culpa das mentiras de Akiteru e da teimosia de Kei - o que foi uma combinação fadada ao fracasso que os irmãos agora tentavam chamar de um relacionamento familiar.

O jovem olhou os contatos do celular, parando no número de seu irmão. Ele não iria ligar para o mais velho agora, já que isso não era do seu feitio - ele nem saberia o que dizer, de qualquer forma. Kei não era mais um menininho que podia sair do seu quarto e ir para o do irmão, apenas para emaranhar-se debaixo de seus lençóis e pedir para dormir com ele porque estava se sentindo sozinho ou estava com medo do escuro, apesar de ter a companhia de seus amigos dinossauros.

Ele resolveu reler as poucas mensagens que costumava trocar com o mais velho quando era necessário. Em sua grande maioria, eram apenas trocas de recados, mas Akiteru nunca parecia se importar com isso, porque muitas vezes lhe enviava selfies ridículas para mostrar o que estava fazendo de interessante e ele sempre usava kaomojis fofos e animados no final de suas frases, junto com uma série de exclamações ou interrogações, como se estivesse falando com uma suposta namorada.

Kei se perguntava se seu irmão costumava mandar mensagens cheias de kaomojis para outras pessoas, ou se aquilo era algo que o mais velho reservava apenas para ele. De qualquer forma, Akiteru sabia muito bem fingir que tudo estava bem.

Já o mais novo não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos dessa maneira, então costumava se isolar quando Akiteru aparecia em casa para visitá-lo, já que tinha se mudado para um apartamento em Sendai quando começou a faculdade, há alguns anos.

Sem nem pensar, o garoto ficou a passar pelas selfies que seu irmão tinha lhe enviado. Em todas as fotos, ele estava sorrindo, e muitas vezes segurando alguma coisa na mão, como uma xícara de café ou um livro que estava lendo no momento. A maneira com que ele tinha cuidado em mostrar as capas era até mesmo engraçada, pois Kei conseguia imaginar a quantidade de fotos que o mais velho devia tirar até que o ângulo e a iluminação colaborassem para que todas as palavras ficassem visíveis e legíveis, junto com a ilustração.

Sem perceber, o Tsukishima mais novo acabou adormecendo - ainda de óculos -, vendo as fotos de seu irmão, deixando o celular descansar em seu peito.

O dia seguinte passou da mesma maneira de sempre, o que não foi uma grande surpresa para o rapaz de óculos. Afinal, era apenas um dia como outro qualquer, com aula e treino, e foi assim que ele se passou - se bem que ele ainda se pegou pensando sobre Akiteru e seu aniversário no dia seguinte durante alguns momentos. Honestamente, Kei gostava das coisas assim, estáveis e simples, pois elas o permitiam se programar para o que estava por vir.

De noite, seu irmão já tinha chegado em casa, e cumprimentou o mais novo com um grande sorriso, o que era bastante típico dele. Durante o jantar, o garoto comeu em silêncio, apenas escutando as histórias simples que Akiteru contava para ele e sua mãe enquanto se servia e entre cada porção que levava para a boca. Ao menos enquanto mastigava e engolia, o mais velho ficava calado.

Kei já estava acostumado com isso, e quando terminou de comer, foi direto para o seu quarto e de lá não saiu mais até a manhã seguinte.

Durante o sábado, Kei evitou falar com Akiteru o máximo que pode, e por isso passou praticamente o dia inteiro em seu quarto. Ele se sentia um tanto ridículo evitando o irmão daquele jeito, mas era algo que já tinha virado rotina nos últimos anos, e por isso mesmo o Tsukishima mais jovem deixou-se distrair com os livros, filmes e tecnologia que tinha em sua disposição, saindo do quarto apenas quando era realmente necessário.

Akiteru sabia que Kei estava evitando-o, aquilo era óbvio. O mais velho sabia que, por mais que passasse o final de semana na casa de sua família, seu irmãozinho não gostava muito da ideia de simplesmente dividir o mesmo espaço que ele. Ainda assim, Akiteru não pode deixar de comprar-lhe um presente digno de aniversário, que estava escondido em seu carro - porque ele ainda acreditava que seria capaz de surpreendê-lo daquela forma.

Ainda assim, ele não sabia se seu plano daria certo, e por mais que ele já fosse um adulto, Akiteru estava ansioso para o dia seguinte. Sua presença não parecia agradar Kei, e por mais que ele soubesse que o mais novo ainda o amava, ele não parecia estar preparado para superar o que aconteceu anos atrás.

Era uma bobagem, o loiro sabia. Uma grande bobagem. Mas ele não podia culpar Kei por sua teimosia, já que aquela situação foi criada pelo mais velho. Era verdade que o garoto não estava sendo muito maduro, mas quem era Akiteru para julgá-lo, quando ele cometeu um erro tão grande quando tinha a mesma idade que ele?

Ninguém era realmente maduro quando adolescente. Essa foi uma lição que o mais velho aprendeu da pior maneira possível, e até hoje ele estava pagando pelos erros que tinha cometido quando era um garoto. Naquela época, Akiteru achava que sabia de tudo, que era o dono de sua própria vida e que podia se safar com uma pequena mentira para manter o seu irmãozinho feliz - não era nada realmente errado, ele achava, e o loiro sabia muito bem que contar a verdade acabaria quebrando o coração pequeno, inocente e frágil de Kei.

No entanto, ele não imaginava que mentir por anos a fio fosse doer tanto. A pressão constante de que ele podia ser descoberto se falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa errada era algo constante em sua vida, e mesmo quando ele dormia, algumas vezes o rapaz sonhava com Kei descobrindo toda a verdade, confrontando-o com os olhos amarelos brilhantes pelas lágrimas e com o rosto vermelho. Em alguns momentos, Akiteru acordava com o coração palpitando forte em seu peito, e ele quase acreditava nas fantasias perversas criadas pelo seu subconsciente, que agora mais pareciam prelúdios de uma tempestade que estava fadada a acontecer.

E quando ela chegou, Akiteru se viu completamente exposto e indefeso diante de sua destruição. Curiosamente, foi ele quem mais chorou, isolado em seu quarto enquanto suas mãos davam conta de destruir qualquer coisa que o lembrasse daquilo que o motivou para mentir por tanto tempo: os pôsteres nas paredes, as medalhas e troféus que ele recebeu na época do ensino fundamental, as revistas que ele guardava numa pilha organizada e as fotografias perfeitamente emolduradas, com recordações de um tempo em que Akiteru vestia seu antigo uniforme com orgulho e exibia sorrisos sinceros junto com um talento que, antes, ele achava que seria capaz de fazê-lo alcançar os céus.

Mas ele não iria voar - aquele não era seu destino. Akiteru não era um gênio, ele era apenas uma criança que sonhava alto demais, um garoto que não sabia medir seus próprios limites e confiava demais nos seus esforços.

Foi por isso que ele não virou um titular no ensino médio. Akiteru era apenas um menino que gostava de jogar vôlei. E para o time do colégio Karasuno, apenas gostar de jogar vôlei não te transformava num incrível jogador.

Ele bem que tentou, porém. O Tsukishima mais velho se lembrava perfeitamente dos primeiros treinos quando ele entrou no clube, do quanto ele se esforçava durante os alongamentos, das corridas longas e incessantes junto com seus antigos colegas, da dor nas pernas e articulações que ele sentia após pular diversas vezes seguidas e da sensação quente e pulsante de sua mão após dar inúmeros cortes. Ele ainda podia sentir o suor brotando e descendo pela sua pele, criando praticamente uma segunda camada, fazendo os fios claros de seu cabelo grudar em sua testa e suas roupas pingarem.

E mesmo assim, suado, cansado e dolorido, Akiteru ainda queria jogar. Mas por mais que ele quisesse, desejasse, ansiasse por estar na quadra como se isso fosse seu oxigênio, ele não era bom o bastante.

Por isso ele acabou ficando de fora.

Quando o treinador disse que ele não era bom o suficiente para jogar vôlei como um titular, a primeira coisa que Akiteru sentiu foi raiva. Ele era o capitão e o ás durante o ensino fundamental, então ser negado daquela forma parecia, em grande parte, com uma afronta contra suas conquistas dos anos anteriores. Depois, porém, ele sentiu vergonha, e até mesmo uma pontada de culpa - talvez, se ele tivesse se esforçado mais, corrido mais rápido, pulado mais alto, ele ainda estaria jogando.

Mas ele fez tudo o que podia, e isso só servia para tornar sua situação ainda pior. Aquilo apenas o lembrava do quanto ele era, no fundo, apenas um garoto que não tinha nada de diferente ou especial - e aquele pensamento era algo que, no fundo, aterrorizava Akiteru.

Ainda assim, a maneira indiferente e fria que Kei passou a tratá-lo foi o maior dos golpes. A cada dia que ele passava com seu amado irmãozinho, que se recusava a falar com ele mais do que o necessário e a olhar para seu rosto, Akiteru podia sentir o laço que antes era tão forte se enfraquecendo e despedaçando, tudo por causa de suas mentiras, orgulho e excesso de confiança.

Kei tinha o total direito de não querer falar com ele, que foi mesmo patético como irmão. Ainda assim, mesmo que evitá-lo o tempo inteiro fosse algo errado da parte do mais novo, já que ele não podia fugir para sempre, isso ainda era um erro menor do que o que Akiteru cometeu quando tinha a mesma idade.

E para Akiteru, o que importava era garantir que seu irmão mais novo crescesse bem e não repetisse os seus fracassos.

Ao final do dia, Kei resolveu dormir após ficar algumas horas ainda trancado no quarto, jogando em seu computador. Como era domingo, não teria aula, e o garoto bem que pensou que poderia aproveitar para dormir até tarde e compensar as horas que passou acordado na outra madrugada, mas logo de manhã alguns de seus familiares já decidiram ligar para desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.

Aquele seria um dia longo.

Depois de se livrar de seus parentes no telefone, Kei sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Por isso, ele decidiu aproveitar enquanto ainda era cedo para cuidar de seus afazeres matinais e arrumar seu quarto, dando assim tempo o bastante para que sua mãe e Akiteru também acordassem.

Sua mãe foi a primeira que lhe deu os parabéns, abraçando-o e beijando sua testa. O garoto apenas deixou que ela ficasse agarrada a ele e lhe desejasse sua felicidade, saúde e todas as outras coisas que se deseja a alguém que está um ano mais velho. Ainda assim, como em todos os anos, Kei não se sentia mais velho, sábio ou simplesmente diferente apenas porque aquele foi o dia em que ele nasceu.

Ele apreciou cada palavra de sua mãe, porém, e algum tempo depois Akiteru chegou para fazer a mesma coisa, com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Kei sabia que não tinha como escapar do contato de seu irmão dessa vez, e quanto mais cedo isso acabasse, melhor.

“Feliz aniversário, irmãozinho!” O mais velho exclamou, praticamente pulando até onde ele estava, abraçando-o com vontade. Kei era alguns centímetros mais alto do que o irmão, e por isso Akiteru estava com o rosto apoiado em seu ombro, dando ao mais novo uma boa visão de seu cabelo claro e fazendo-o sentir bem o cheiro do que parecia ser uma mistura de produtos de higiene pessoal que ele devia ter usado há pouco.

“Eu acho que não preciso mais desejar pra você crescer, ou então eu não vou mais poder te abraçar direito! Mas eu ainda quero que você continue saudável e inteligente como sempre, viu? E que seus bloqueios fiquem cada dia melhores!” Ele continuou falando, rindo mais para si mesmo do que para Kei, e o mais novo sentiu uma pontada de raiva em seu peito quando o irmão mencionou seus bloqueios no vôlei - não que ele não desejasse melhorar, mas sim porque certas memórias que ele tinha associadas ao esporte e seu irmão não eram assim tão agradáveis.

Como que notando o seu erro, Akiteru se afastou, dando poucos passos para trás. Ainda assim, ele parecia bastante confortável.

Mas ele sempre foi bom em mentir.

“Eu vou te dar o seu presente mais tarde. Acho que você vai gostar bastante.” Ele afirmou, agora com um tom um pouco menos animado, mas sem deixar de olhar fundo através das lentes dos óculos de Kei. Aquilo era, de certa forma, um tanto intimidador - era surpreendente o quanto Akiteru, que tinha uma aparência tão suave e era alguém tão gentil, conseguia prender sua atenção com o olhar.

“Certo. E obrigado.” Kei respondeu rapidamente, e logo em seguida Akiteru se moveu, começando a andar até a cozinha. O mais novo esperou alguns segundos, e então o seguiu, já que também precisava comer e tentar sobreviver pelas próximas horas até o final do dia.

Para a sua incrível surpresa, os membros do clube de vôlei resolveram fazer uma visita e passar o dia em sua casa como maneira de comemorar a data. Eles tiveram o cuidado de comprar um bolo - e ainda mais do seu sabor favorito - e ainda lhe deram alguns presentes, o que também o surpreendeu de uma maneira bastante positiva.

Normalmente a ideia de passar o dia inteiro na companhia de outros membros do clube de vôlei que não fossem Yamaguchi não era muito interessante, mas Kei apreciou o fato de que a mera existência deles foi o suficiente para distraí-lo pelas próximas horas. Era fácil não ter que pensar muito quando Tanaka e Nishinoya estavam falando alto e contando piadas, ou quando Hinata começava a ficar animado com qualquer bobagem e passava a falar coisas incompreensíveis. Cada membro daquele clube servia para distraí-lo, ao menos um pouco, e a companhia de Yamaguchi servia como um ponto seguro onde Tsukishima sabia que podia se apoiar, já que o garoto de sardas não se importava de ficar ao seu lado, enquanto Akiteru podia conversar com outras pessoas.

No entanto, mesmo Yamaguchi e os outros precisavam ir embora, pois não moravam naquela casa. Por isso, após um dia cheio e um jantar mais animado do que o de costume - o que não foi algo necessariamente ruim -, Kei acabou se vendo sozinho com sua família novamente.

Por um momento, o garoto cogitou passar algum tempo com Akiteru, mas assim que seu olhar encontrou o irmão mais velho, Kei percebeu que não teria fortitude mental para isso, ao menos não agora.

Aquela era uma desculpa bem esfarrapada, porém, e ele sabia disso. Ainda assim, o rapaz andou direto até o seu quarto, fechando a porta e suspirando logo em seguida. Faltavam apenas algumas horas para o dia acabar, e logo Kei podia dizer que sobreviveu a mais um aniversário.

Alguns dos presentes que ele tinha recebido estavam em sua cama, tomando um certo espaço. Quando Kei olhou para eles, o garoto percebeu que seu irmão ainda não tinha lhe dado o presente que tinha mencionado mais cedo, o que era um tanto estranho, pois conhecendo Akiteru, era impossível que ele tivesse esquecido. Talvez o mais velho queria esperar até que todos saíssem para poder presenteá-lo em privado ou algo do tipo. Eventualmente isso iria acontecer, porém, então o rapaz fez pouco caso e resolveu que tentar arranjar alguma coisa para fazer nesse meio tempo seria mais produtivo.

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, Kei escutou batidas na porta de seu quarto, e ele imaginava muito bem quem estava no corredor.

“Kei? Posso abrir a porta?” Pelo menos Akiteru tinha a decência de perguntar antes de abrir a porta de seu quarto, por mais que eles fossem irmãos. O Tsukishima mais novo estava apenas jogando no seu celular, então não tinha motivo para negar aquilo, e prontamente deixou o aparelho de lado antes de falar.

“Pode.” Akiteru abriu a porta logo em seguida, e no mesmo instante Kei percebeu que ele não estava segurando nada, o que contrariava as suas expectativas. O garoto tinha praticamente certeza de que o irmão iria entregar seu presente de aniversário, e Akiteru não era de chegar de mãos vazias - mesmo em visitas rotineiras, o mais velho comprava pequenos agrados para o rapaz, como se pudesse ganhar a sua confiança de volta enchendo-o de bolo e mimos.

Ele precisaria de muito mais do que presentes e comida para conquistar isso.

“O seu presente está lá embaixo.” Akiteru falou de prontidão, quase como se tivesse lido a mente do mais novo. De fato, ele não tinha esquecido, mas aquela frase soou estranha aos ouvidos de Kei.

“Você não pode subir com ele?” O garoto perguntou, estranhando um pouco aquela situação. O mais velho negou com a cabeça, parecendo estar ficando um pouco mais nervoso a cada segundo, coisa que também serviu para capturar ainda mais a atenção do jovem.

“Não agora. Mas ele já está pronto pra você usar. Quer ver o que é?” Por mais que ele aparentasse um leve nervosismo, porém, Akiteru conseguia sorrir muito bem. Kei tinha, em parte, uma certa inveja dessa habilidade de seu irmão, de conseguir fazer parecer que tudo estava bem mesmo quando a situação era tensa.

“Pode ser.” Respondeu, levantando-se para acompanhar o irmão. Os dois desceram as escadas, e não demorou muito para que chegassem até o quintal da casa. Kei se lembrava de como ele costumava brincar nele quando era criança, sozinho ou acompanhado, e de como ele e Akiteru passavam horas conversando e jogando vôlei com a antiga bola que o mais velho tinha.

Quando chegaram, tudo continuava do mesmo jeito de sempre - nada tinha mudado. A única diferença era o que estava no meio da grama, pronto para uso e apontando para o céu noturno.

Um telescópio.

Então aquele era o tal presente que Akiteru estava se referindo mais cedo. De fato, fazia sentido ele apenas entregá-lo durante a noite, ainda mais porque, como sua família morava numa cidade pequena, as poucas luzes artificiais não faziam muita diferença. Todas as noites, o céu brilhava com inúmeras estrelas, e o Tsukishima mais novo sempre gostou de como bastava olhar para cima para poder apreciar a beleza simples formada pelo conjunto da lua e estrelas.

“Você sempre gostou bastante de astronomia, então…” Akiteru falou, e por um momento Kei jurou que tinha visto um leve rubor tomando conta das bochechas redondas do mais velho. Aquilo era verdade, no entanto - o garoto realmente gostava de astronomia.

O Tsukishima mais novo andou até o telescópio, e tocou-o de leve. Ele realmente não conseguia acreditar que Akiteru chegou a comprar-lhe tal equipamento para dar de presente de aniversário. Seus dedos passearam pela superfície, e ele quase achava que qualquer toque mais bruto seria capaz de quebrar tudo. No entanto, ele sabia que isso era apenas porque ele estava realmente deslumbrado - Kei podia imaginar seu irmão comprando várias coisas para ele, mas não imaginava que um dia ganharia isso de presente.

Akiteru realmente tinha acertado.

“É incrível.” O rapaz se esforçou para não parecer com um garotinho, mas no fundo ele realmente estava feliz como uma criança. Em poucos passos, Akiteru aproximou-se dele, sorrindo como quem sabia muito bem como ele estava se sentindo por dentro - o que, para o mais novo, era um tanto embaraçoso.

“Quer dar uma olhada na lua pra testar? Hoje vai ter um eclipse, aliás… Acho que você gostaria de observar assim.” Kei já sabia do eclipse, tinha lido na internet em uma das inúmeras páginas de ciência que ele seguia por puro interesse e rotina. Os artigos sobre paleontologia e astronomia sempre foram prazeres pessoais, e por isso mesmo ele prestava atenção redobrada nessas áreas, mantendo-se constantemente atualizado.

Mas Akiteru também já devia saber disso, como o irmão mais velho que era.

“Sim.” Respondeu, e o mais velho apenas assentiu com mais um sorriso em resposta. Kei acabou tendo que se abaixar um pouco para poder usar o telescópio, considerando o quanto ele era alto, mas assim que ele subiu os óculos e olhou através das lentes do equipamento, ele não se arrependeu.

A lua parecia estar mais próxima dele do que nunca, quase como se ele fosse capaz de tocá-la caso esticasse o braço. Ele não fez isso, porém, já que sabia que isso era apenas impressão sua - ainda assim, ele não pode deixar de soltar uma exclamação baixa que misturava surpresa e admiração, pois o satélite era mesmo muito mais bonito visto de perto.

O eclipse ainda não havia começado, então ele podia enxergar a lua perfeitamente. O garoto podia contar as crateras na superfície, e era capaz de observar com clareza as manchas na superfície, que o lembravam da antiga história do coelho da lua - animal este que ele conseguia visualizar facilmente no satélite.

Após dar uma boa olhada na lua, Kei experimentou mover-se e tentar observar o resto do céu, com resultados que em muito o agradaram. Todos aqueles anos estudando astronomia foram ótimos, pois ele estava sendo capaz de reconhecer as constelações facilmente.

A primeira que ele encontrou foi a de Peixes, o signo de seu irmão. Logo depois, ele foi encontrado os outros signos do zodíaco - Áries, Escorpião, Aquário, Touro, até mesmo Libra, o seu próprio signo -, junto com outras constelações que ele chegou a memorizar depois de muita leitura; Canes Venaciti, Cassiopeia, Lyra, Pegasus. Era fascinante, e enquanto ele estava ocupado observando as estrelas no céu formando as imagens que ilustravam muitos de seus livros, Kei quase se esqueceu da presença do mais velho.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu encontrar a coragem para se afastar, Kei olhou para seu irmão, que estava parado do seu lado e com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça. Sua expressão e postura pareciam mais relaxados agora, e mesmo seu sorriso estava mais natural.

“É perfeito. Obrigado.” O garoto falou, porque por mais que ele ainda guardasse uma certa mágoa de seu irmão, ele ainda era educado - e Akiteru realmente merecia um mínimo de sua gratidão depois de comprar aquele presente. Por alguns instantes, Kei se sentiu um tanto mal por achar que o mais ficava enchendo-o de mimos para tentar ludibriá-lo - aquela nunca fora a sua intenção.

Akiteru simplesmente era mais aberto quando se tratava de demonstrações de afeto.

“Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, irmãozinho. Vai ficar aqui para ver o eclipse?” O mais velho questionou, e Kei não hesitou em respondê-lo.

“Sim.” A resposta foi simples e direta, até mesmo porque o garoto já tinha o plano de acompanhar o eclipse, com ou sem telescópio. Felizmente, o céu estava praticamente sem nuvens naquela noite, então ele não teria que se contentar em assistir através de um livestream - esperar e observar fenômenos astronômicos acontecendo diante de seus olhos era algo mais gratificante do que assistí-los numa tela de computador.

Akiteru soltou um leve murmúrio em afirmação, e demorou-se alguns segundos em silêncio. Nesse momento, ele desviou o olhar, que antes estava fixado no mais novo, e ele passou a mirar o chão antes de falar novamente.

“Se importa se eu ficar com você?” Tal pergunta explicava o motivo para Akiteru ter hesitado um pouco. Kei podia pedir para ele deixá-lo sozinho, até porque o loiro sabia o quanto o irmão era capaz de ir longe apenas para deixá-lo satisfeito - ainda assim, o rapaz não conseguia achar nenhum motivo coerente para negar sua companhia.

É claro, ele se sentia um tanto desconfortável com a ideia, mas até mesmo o mais velho devia sentir-se um tanto nervoso e hesitante diante dessa situação. E se ele continuasse fugindo daquele problema, não era como se tudo fosse se resolver magicamente um dia.

Kei sabia de tudo isso, e passou anos evitando falar direito com seu irmão simplesmente porque ele era teimoso e não sabia o que fazer, muito menos o que falar. Ele ainda não sabia de nada disso, porém, mesmo depois de tantos anos, e isso era frustrante e um tanto assustador.

Akiteru, todavia, também não parecia saber as respostas para arrumar aquela bagunça, mas ele ao menos tinha um pouco mais de coragem quando se tratava de tentar - o que era louvável de sua parte.

Enquanto isso, Kei só sabia fugir, se isolar e julgar de uma distância segura.

“Eu… Não. Pode ficar.” Ele quase dispensou a companhia de Akiteru, mas acabou por desistir no último segundo possível. O mais novo não sabia se aquela tinha sido uma decisão boa ou ruim, mas considerando que o eclipse ainda demoraria algumas horas, ele se afastou um pouco do telescópio e sentou-se na grama, sentindo-a pinicando seus pés descalços, suas mãos e a pele de suas pernas que não estava coberta pela bermuda que usava - segundos depois, Akiteru sentou-se ao seu lado, perto dele, mas sem realmente invadir seu espaço pessoal.

Kei passou a olhar para as próprias pernas, sem saber se podia começar a falar alguma coisa - ele tinha medo de perder o controle e acabar brigando com o irmão por alguma besteira. Por isso, preferiu ficar em silêncio.

Akiteru também permaneceu quieto, apenas observando a atmosfera. O Tsukishima mais velho não esperava que Kei fosse realmente deixá-lo ficar ao seu lado pelas próximas horas, e isso em muito o lembrava das noites que eles passaram naquele quintal quando eram mais jovens, conversando debaixo das estrelas depois de jogar vôlei, ficando deitados e com a grama grudando em suas roupas até que a mãe deles insistisse para que entrassem e tomassem banho.

Aqueles eram tempos bem mais simples. Akiteru acabou se deitando, e a sensação dos fios verdes da grama tocando sua pele era ligeiramente irritante, mas bastante nostálgica. Ele respirou fundo, olhando para o céu - a lua estava grande naquela noite, e isso só tornava o eclipse que ele e Kei iriam presenciar ainda mais bonito.

Por um instante, o mais velho ficou ponderando-se sobre o que poderia dizer. Normalmente, Kei falava pouco e logo subia para o seu quarto, ficando preso ali dentro pelo máximo de tempo possível. Nessa noite, no entanto, o rapaz aceitou sua companhia por algumas horas.

Era uma oportunidade rara, talvez única para que ele pudesse ajeitar tudo o que precisava. No entanto, ele sabia que seria impossível fazer as pazes numa única noite; os danos no seu relacionamento com Kei foram frutos de anos, e precisariam de um bom tempo até serem totalmente reparados. Ainda assim, aquele parecia ser um bom momento para começar.

“Seu pescoço vai ficar doendo se você ficar olhando pro céu assim. É melhor se deitar.” Akiteru gentilmente aconselhou, tentando começar aquilo de uma maneira que ao menos parecesse um tanto natural. Kei aparentou hesitar por alguns instantes, mas então se deitou ao seu lado, esticando suas longas pernas e colocando as mãos em cima do peito, virando a cabeça para encará-lo.

Por trás dos óculos, Akiteru conseguia enxergar os olhos dourados do irmãozinho, da mesma cor de seu cabelo curto e levemente ondulado nas pontas, o que dava um ar ligeiramente bagunçado. O mais velho desejou passar a mão nos fios claros e brincar com as mechas curvas, mas imaginava que Kei não se sentiria bem trocando tal espécie de contato. Quando ele era um garotinho, porém, não se importava de ter o mais velho brincando com o seu cabelo.

Na verdade, quando Kei era criança, ele não se importava de dividir suas coisas com Akiteru, e era uma presença constante na sua vida. Ele vivia seguindo-o, admirando-o, e adorava passar todo o tempo que podia com o irmão mais velho. Além disso, adorava brincar com ele e receber atenção, fosse na forma de uma conversa ou de carinhos simples, como um abraço, um cafuné ou cócegas em sua barriga.

Atualmente, todavia, Kei havia se fechado em sua própria casca, mas Akiteru ainda imaginava que ele gostaria de receber uma dose de afeto - por mais que não demonstrasse. Por mais que ele suspeitasse disso, porém, o mais velho não se atreveu a tocá-lo ou de deixar sua mão se aproximar de seu corpo, com medo de fazê-lo fugir.

“Você realmente gostou do presente, não foi?” O loiro questionou, então, mesmo sabendo que a resposta era positiva. Se Kei não tivesse gostado do presente, ele já teria ido buscar refúgio em seu quarto.

“Gostei muito.” As palavras do mais novo foram claras, mas um tanto sem emoção. Ainda assim, Akiteru conseguia ver os dedos do mais jovem tamborilando em cima de seu peito, e ele imaginava que era assim que o jovem fazia para conter suas emoções.

“Acho que seu irmão acertou esse ano, não é mesmo?” Ele insistiu, dando um risinho digno de quem estava no direito de se achar, até porque ele estava mesmo um tanto orgulhoso por ter agradado tanto assim o irmão mais novo, talvez mais até do que outras pessoas.

“Sim… Você realmente acertou.” Kei respondeu, tentando fingir uma certa irritação que não saiu tão bem assim em sua voz. Foi rápido, mas por um momento o garoto quase soltou uma risada, e Akiteru, atento como sempre, percebeu isso.

“Está tudo bem em sorrir na minha frente. Não precisa ficar se segurando.” O mais velho acabou por dizer, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade depois de ter trocado algumas frases com o outro sem fazer com que tudo acabasse em outra briga. Não que ele não estivesse deixando a cautela de lado, porém, mas era um bom momento para tentar ser um pouco mais insistente.

Kei sentiu o rosto corar com aquela observação feita por Akiteru, especialmente porque era um fato: ele realmente estava segurando a risada. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentia ligeiramente nervoso, ficar deitado ao lado de seu irmão no meio do quintal e com apenas o céu estrelado por cima de seus frágeis corpos humanos era confortante.

Na verdade, era algo que trazia muitas memórias para o mais novo, também. Por isso, apesar de sua hesitação, ele acabou deixando uma pequena risada escapar de sua garganta e lábios. Akiteru acabou rindo também, e Kei se viu encarando-o mais uma vez por puro instinto.

Os olhos do mais velho brilhavam num dourado tão claro quanto o seu, e seus dentes estavam perfeitamente alinhados em um sorriso natural e incrivelmente simpático. Não seria mentira dizer que Akiteru esbanjava simpatia, já que sempre tivera os traços mais suaves, com o rosto redondo, olhos grandes e um sorriso que servia para denunciar o volume de suas bochechas, que ficavam ainda mais proeminentes quando ele corava.

Akiteru era como a lua cheia, na visão de Kei. Grande, brilhante, inspirador e um apoio que ele podia facilmente encontrar a qualquer momento. Bastava chamar, e ele estaria ali para lhe ajudar, fazer companhia e deixar sua vida melhor.

E, assim como a lua cheia, Akiteru era um exemplo. Mais velho, mais alto, mais forte - tudo o que Kei ainda não era, e poderia virar no futuro. Eram os seus passos que ele seguia desde que aprendera a andar, e ele sempre prestou atenção em tudo em relação ao outro; seu jeito de sorrir e falar, como ele era dedicado aos estudos, seus gostos pessoais e, principalmente, sua paixão por jogar vôlei.

Ele era um incrível jogador, na opinião da criança que Kei um dia já foi. Ele se lembrava de assistir o mais velho se movendo pela quadra, correndo com o suor teimando em descer pelo seu rosto e corpo, caindo em gotas brilhantes no chão quando ele pulava alto para cortar a bola. Akiteru sempre teve as mãos grandes, e era incrível observá-lo cortando, pois parecia que ele era capaz de passar por qualquer bloqueio e derrubar qualquer defesa que o time adversário poderia oferecer.

Foi por causa de Akiteru que o mais novo aprendeu a amar vôlei. A cada jogo de seu irmão que ele assistia, Kei se sentia cada vez mais fascinado pelo esporte, e sonhava em um dia ser tão bom quanto o mais velho - ele queria estar lá, assim como ele, correndo na quadra e suando, gritando palavras de encorajamento para seus colegas de time e marcando a maior quantidade de pontos possível.

E como um bom irmão mais velho, Akiteru alimentou o seu gosto. Foi ele quem o ensinou a sacar, defender e levantar, e foi no quintal de sua casa que ele muitas vezes passou horas treinando com o outro, especialmente quando ele foi para o ensino médio.

Foi nessa época que as mentiras começaram. Se Kei tivesse sido apenas um pouco mais atento, e talvez um tanto menos inocente, ele teria percebido a hesitação na voz vibrante do irmão quando ele contava sobre seus supostos treinos e pontos, assim como estranharia o fato dele não aceitar sua presença nos jogos oficiais.

As mentiras eram o lado escuro de Akiteru, que ele manteve escondido por anos e que Kei descobriu acidentalmente. E, depois disso, o garoto sentiu pela primeira vez na sua vida o sabor da decepção e da traição vindas de alguém que ele tanto amava.

Como poderia perdoar um ato de tamanha magnitude? Ele ainda adorava por demais o irmão mais velho, mas o que ele fez foi algo terrível - foi, praticamente, uma ilusão que durou anos e que foi quebrada da maneira mais brutal possível. Akiteru estava arrependido, isso ele soube desde o momento em que seus olhares se encontraram naquele fatídico dia, cada um de um lado da arquibancada, mas Kei sentia a necessidade de mais do que saber disso para poder perdoá-lo.

Aquilo era egoísta e mesquinho, o garoto sabia. Mas era o que ele queria como pagamento depois de todos aqueles anos.

Mas parecia que, por mais que Akiteru se esforçasse, ele nunca faria o suficiente.

“Você fica muito melhor sorrindo.” O mais velho falou, e Kei sentiu-se culpado por pensar em coisas tão ruins quando estava num momento pacífico como aquele. Seu sangue fervia pela raiva reprimida, mas seu olhar era relutante e sua boca estava fechada, com os lábios praticamente selados pelo medo do que poderia sair deles caso ousasse tentar falar.

Sim, ele ficava melhor sorrindo - os dois irmãos ficavam melhor assim. E por muito tempo, eles conseguiam sorrir juntos sem ficar perdendo-se em pensamentos negativos assim.

Seria uma mentira afirmar que eles não sentiam falta disso.

“Acho que fico…” Kei respondeu meio sem jeito, e Akiteru não pode deixar de notar o rubor que voltou a adornar suas bochechas. Seu irmãozinho conseguia ser realmente adorável quando queria, e algumas vezes sem ter essa intenção também, como estava acontecendo agora. Quando ele era menor, porém, aquilo era constante.

Akiteru se lembrava de amar Kei desde o momento em que o vira pela primeira vez, observando enquanto ele dormia através do vidro que separava os visitantes do berçário no hospital. Ele era pequeno e frágil, com pouco cabelo na cabeça e dedos roliços que adoravam se fechar toda vez que alguma coisa tocava sua mão. O mais velho gostava de dar o seu indicador para o irmão, e gostava de sentir os dedinhos do menor tentando apertá-lo enquanto sua mãe o dava de mamar, e algumas vezes enquanto ele estava deitado em seu berço.

Com o tempo, ele foi crescendo, e Akiteru acompanhou cada etapa - as primeiras palavras, a transição do engatinhar para os primeiros passos com os pés, as adaptações na sua dieta. Ele ajudou sua mãe a cuidar de seus machucados que ganhava quando brincava e caia no chão ou quando batia em alguma coisa, o ensinou os nomes dos objetos e animais, penteou seu cabelo quando este cresceu mais com o passar do tempo e o guiou com a mão pela rua quando eles saiam, todo orgulhoso e carinhoso.

Agora, Kei não parecia mais com o garotinho doce que já fora um dia, inocente e brincalhão. Ele havia crescido muito, e estava mais maduro em geral. Alguns anos atrás, Akiteru mal conseguia imaginar que o mais novo um dia ultrapassaria a sua altura, ganhando longas pernas e braços, e se tornaria um rapaz tão inteligente e até mesmo um tanto intimidador quando queria com muita facilidade.

Ainda assim, por mais que parecesse um adulto, Kei ainda tinha traços do menininho que já foi um dia; sua paixão por dinossauros e estrelas eram partes de sua infância que seguiram para sua adolescência, e provavelmente continuariam com ele pelo resto da sua vida. Isso e o carinho óbvio que ele nutria pelo irmão mais velho.

“Eu pensei em comprar mais dinossauros pra botar no seu quarto, mas acho que sua estante já está bem cheia deles, né? Também pensei em comprar um box com os DVDs daquela série de filmes com dinossauros que você amava quando criança… Mas não sei se você ainda gosta de Em Busca do Vale Encantado.” Akiteru acabou por admitir com um sorriso, e estava realmente falando a verdade - ele tinha, de fato, cogitado a compra daqueles presentes para o mais novo.

“Não acredito que você ia me dar um box de filmes infantis.” Kei respondeu com um tom praticamente abismado. Era divertido pensar que ele não se importava com a ideia de ganhar mais dinossauros para sua estante, e se importava demais com uma série de filmes animados para crianças cheio de erros científicos, mas que continuavam divertidos de sua própria maneira.

“Você sempre chorava na cena em que a mãe do Littlefoot morria.” Akiteru provocou com um risinho sacana, lembrando-se das milhares de vezes em que eles viram o filme e em como os olhos de seu irmãozinho sempre se enchiam de lágrimas todas as vezes que eles chegavam naquela fatídica cena.

“Você também chorava. Não fique se achando.” O mais novo estava com um rubor que tomava conta de orelha a orelha, e quase fez um bico logo depois que terminou de falar. Ainda assim, Akiteru não podia dizer que não chorava nessa parte do filme porque Kei realmente tinha razão - os dois sempre ficavam tristes naquela parte.

“Era triste, tá bom? E eu não consigo segurar o choro quando tem gente chorando por perto!” Ele se defendeu, tentando não parecer estar muito abalado com aquele golpe dado pelo seu irmão, que apenas sorriu de uma maneira ainda mais matreira do que ele antes de falar novamente.

“Imagino como deve ter sido traumático pra você assistir Toy Story 3, então.” Aquele era um golpe baixo, e Kei sabia disso. Akiteru tinha mesmo se acabado de chorar com o filme que o mais novo acabou de mencionar, e só de lembrar ele sentia um aperto horrível no peito - e foram poucos os filmes capazes de deixar tamanha marca nele.

“Não se atreva a falar de Toy Story 3. Aquele filme é brutal com seu coração.” O Tsukishima mais velho se defendeu da maneira mais dramática que podia, rendendo mais uma série de risadas sacanas por parte de Kei, que agora estava se sentindo um pouco mais à vontade para deixar seus sentimentos claros na frente de Akiteru.

E foi assim que a conversa seguiu, com os dois perdendo a timidez estranha aos poucos enquanto falavam sobre filmes animados e suas cenas que conseguiam ser incrivelmente tristes. Quando o assunto acabou, ambos pularam para o próximo, e assim o tempo foi passando enquanto eles continuavam deitados na grama do quintal, vendo enquanto a grande lua subia pelo céu estrelado, indicando para eles o único sinal da extensão de sua conversa que parecia não ter fim, e que fazia os dois se lembrarem de coisas boas, afinal.

Quando o eclipse atingiu o seu ápice, porém, ambos pararam de falar para olhar para o céu. A lua, antes amarela, agora estava com um tom de vermelho quente, que a fazia parecer praticamente com um planeta que saiu de um filme de ficção científica.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apreciando a beleza rara daquele fenômeno e admirando o carmim que parecia tingir a superfície do satélite. Era temporário, porém, e dentro de alguns minutos o vermelho iria embora e a lua voltaria ao seu tom natural visto da superfície da Terra.

Era praticamente um processo de renovação, como se ela estivesse deixando para trás toda e qualquer coisa ruim junto com o vermelho que antes a adornou. Isso, de certa forma, era o que os irmãos precisavam fazer também - deixar as coisas ruins de seu passado para trás e seguir em frente, purificados como a lua depois de um eclipse.

Enquanto o vermelho saia da lua, Kei tomou coragem e deixou que sua mão buscasse a do irmão na grama. Quando ele sentiu os dedos de Akiteru, cutucou-os timidamente, e alguns instantes depois o mais velho entendeu o que ele queria e segurou sua mão sem fazer força alguma, deixando que seus dedos longos deslizassem pela pele macia.

Nesse momento, ambos se encararam, ainda sem dizer algo - palavras eram desnecessárias quando já se conheciam tão bem e podiam comunicar-se apenas com uma troca de olhares.

Os olhos de Akiteru refletiam a chama da esperança que ele manteve acessa por muito tempo, e os de Kei refletiam sua primeira dose de coragem. E em seus sorrisos tímidos, estava a confirmação que precisavam para saber que aquilo era mesmo verdade, junto com o toque de suas mãos, o primeiro contato íntimo e fraternal que eles trocavam verdadeiramente depois de tanto tempo com encontros tensos, mentiras e fugas da realidade.

Nada estava perfeito ainda. Os dois tinham muito o que arrumar depois de tudo o que passaram. Ainda assim, eles não teriam mais medo de exorcizar os antigos demônios, se livrar do que fazia mal e reconstruir seu relacionamento, que podia ficar ainda melhor do que era quando eles eram crianças.

O eclipse dos irmãos Tsukishima estava apenas começando.

**Author's Note:**

> Teoricamente o eclipse do ano passado não foi visível para os japoneses, mas sabe como dizem, licença poética :v
> 
> O lance do coelho na lua é bem relacionado com o fato de que nos países orientais é mais comum eles enxergarem um coelho nas manchas da lua do que um homem, que é o que é mais difundido aqui no ocidente. Tem até umas histórias sobre isso nas culturas desses países e tal :3
> 
> Kei criança deve ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e eu ainda farei algo bem fofo envolvendo isso um dia!
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! <3


End file.
